seddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Seddie
"Secret Seddie" is the small hints and moments that seddiers think may lead to seddie in the future. Seddie Facts *Sam has a common trait among those who show a false bravado with her strong tomboy image: suffering from and masking deep insecurities. For his part, Freddie would fall under the category of having the "'Sk8er Boi' syndrome" if he dated Sam after constantly being rejected by Carly (dating someone "classy", but after she breaks up with him, he finds a diamond in the rough; someone who is far from perfect, but makes him happy) *Sam and Freddie always use the word "chiz". It's rare for anyone else to use this term, even Carly. *Although she makes fun of Freddie for his love of technology, Sam seems to also be somewhat tech savvy. *On two occasions Freddie shows his interest in MMA fighting, something Sam is really into (iLook Alike and iFight Shelby Marx). *Sam and Freddie both wear Penny T's that refer to something the other likes (Freddie wearing "Special Ham") or said (Sam wearing "Church Pants"). *In some of the early days it was called Fam (F'/reddie + S/'am). *Sam calls Freddie a "Momma's boy." Let's see, who do we know who refers to herself as "Momma"? *Freddie used to run from Sam in fear of getting wrestled by her. In later episodes he is more defensive and doesn't run in fear, implying he wants her to wrestle him - which some fans think is showing he likes to be touched by Sam. *Some shippers think that Sam also seems to enjoy touching Freddie a lot. (Licking his ear, carrying him over her shoulder, constantly punching him, etc.) *In most website videos, Carly does not appear. In fact, Carly only appears on the website in videos shown in the iCarly episodes. This is a possibility that Freddie and Sam are getting closer through the website, and Carly knows that they like each other, or, they make the videos when she is not there, so she will not question their time spent together. Also, Spencer is in these videos, implying that he also may be a Seddie shipper. *Some say Spencer is a secret Seddie shipper, and perhaps he is. Many times he leaves Sam and Freddie alone (iFix a Pop Star and iMeet Fred). He makes many comments about their various interactions, some is very Seddie-ish. Also, Spencer is in most website videos with Sam and Freddie. *Throughout the show, Freddie and Sam are shown glancing at each other in a flirty sort of way, or smiling at each other when Carly is talking. *They often stand very close to each other. Whenever Freddie gets close to Carly, she tells him to stand a step back, but when he and Sam stand close to each other, Sam doesn't seem to mind at all. *Spencer's banjo is present right after Seddie moments. For example, in iRocked the Vote, after Sam and Freddie almost hug, Spencer shows up with his banjo. The same thing happens again in iThink They Kissed when asked by Carly what they thought of the kiss. *It is unknown why Sam doesn't want Carly and Freddie to be together. Perhaps she wants him to like someone else? *Many times when Sam and Freddie argue, the people around them smile, almost like they know there's something more to them (iNevel, iSpeed Date, etc.) *Sam's nicknames for Freddie can also be seen as "pet names." *Sam and Freddie often finish each other's sentences, almost like they know what the other is going to say. *Once in awhile, they say the same thing at the same time. (iLook Alike, iHave My Principals,and iCook) *Freddie can be as loud as Sam sometimes. *Mostly, when one of the two have a crush on someone, the other feels jealous. Official Seddie Song *The official Seddie song is Running Away by AM . It's the official Seddie song because it was played during the Seddie kiss in iKiss. Official Seddie Colour * The official Seddie colour is purple due to the fact that often, during almost all Seddie moments, Sam and Freddie are wearing red and blue, which can be combined to make purple. For instance, Freddie's backpack is blue and Sam's is red. This was inspired from a line in iMust Have Locker 239. Spencer and Carly's art teacher, Ms. Fielder had just gotten into a paint fight and Spencer had blue paint on his lips while she had red. Spencer asked, "Do you want to make purple?" and they kissed. Sometimes, while Sam and Freddie wear something red or blue, someone else wears purple. Also, one of them wears red and blue on them, and the other wears purple. 'Seddie Number' *The Seddie number is considered to be 8. Sam and Freddie's kiss in iKiss was 8 seconds long, as well as their hug in iGo to Japan. *Another Seddie number is possibly 239, because that's the number of the locker they shared in iMust Have Locker 239 (also it does somewhat have a connection to the number 8 as 9-3+2=8). Seddie Random Languages *Very often throughout the series Freddie speaks random Spanish. It should be noted that Sam will sometimes also speak Spanish, usually during the iCarly webshow. Examples include "cuatro" (iFight Shelby Marx), and "Me llamo Samo!" (iDate A Bad Boy). It should also be noted that one of Sam's nicknames for Freddie is "Fredalupe", which is a combination of his name and "lupe", which is the termination of the hispanic name 'Guadalupe' (iEnrage Gibby). In iHave My Principals, Sam and Freddie both used the word "Arriba!" as a form of expressing happiness; Sam said it after Principal Franklin wished his daughter Happy Birthday, and Freddie used it after superintendent Gorman reinstated Ted Franklin as Ridgeway's Principal. In iGot a Hot Room, it is shown that Sam can speak Itallian. When Carly asks about this, Sam responds by saying her mom really ''likes Itallian dudes. Season 1 iPilot: *When Sam comes into the audition room, Freddie says: "Aw, man! I didn't know THAT was gonna be here!" to which Sam replies: "I'm a she, Freddie, she as in 'girl'". Some Seddiers believe she was trying to get him to notice her. *Sam makes fun of Freddie using "techie" terms, insults that only he would understand. *Sam insists to Freddie that "Carly will never love you." *Both Freddie and Sam mention the brown mark Ms. Briggs used to have, at separate times when they couldn't have heard each other. This shows they notice similar things. *Freddie takes a piece of the ham Sam is cutting up, and she doesn't react to this. iDream of Dance: *When the trio were rating a dancer, Freddie agreed with what Carly said, which many seddie shippers believe made Sam jealous (because of her comment after Freddie's agreement). *While watching one of the dancers, Sam's head rests on Freddie's shoulder for a few moments and then they give each other an awkward look before he shakes her off. Plus, if you look closely, you would see that Sam was hesitant about moving her head and seemed somewhat annoyed that Freddie shook her off. *Sam shoves her hair in Freddie's face (Note that she does this when he says he feels bad for Carly and not for her). *Freddie tries to convince Sam that "uncool is the new cool". *They keep arguing in this episode, making Carly have to spray them with water to make them stop. iLike Jake: *After rehearsing for his singing on iCarly, Jake left the room. Sam and Freddie stood next to each other. Sam told Carly: "Well, I think we know the result of the sound check. Did it sound horrible?" and they both simultaneously said, "Check!" *Carly wanted Freddie to use technology to make Jake's singing better. When she said she wouldn't kiss him if he did, he declared he wouldn't do it, then Sam told them: "Uggh, I'm gonna puke all over both of you!" *After Freddie calls Carly classy and insinuates that Sam isn't, Sam appears to get slightly jealous. *While Sam and Freddie fight, Carly smiles, like she thinks it's cute. *Freddie and Sam are lying against one another at some point during the couch montage, when they realize it they sort of awkwardly pull away. It is notable to say that when observed Sam didn't want to pull away at first and only pulled away when Freddie nudged her off. This may indicate some early feelings that Sam has. iWanna Stay With Spencer: *Carly was saying her goodbyes and Freddie grasped her ankles, obviously not wanting her to leave. Sam pulls him off. He says: "Sorry, lost my cool for a second." Sam replies with: "Can't lose something you never had." *When Freddie is hugging Carly goodybye, in the background, Sam looks sad. wishing Freddie was hugging her, perhaps? *Freddie says that Sam's butt is shaped like a ham. That would mean that he has been looking at her butt. *When Freddie grabs Carly's grandand's leg yelling thank you, Sam seems annoyed. This could mean that Sam is getting frustrated with Freddie's obsession with Carly. *Sam and Freddie look at each other before doing the stomach rubbing thing. It's as if they need each other's opinion first. *Throughout the whole stomach rubbing thing Freddie mostly watches Sam. iNevel: *After Carly returns from Nevel's house, Sam and Freddie are talking and Spencer shows a knowing smile. Some Seddie fans say that Spencer is a Seddie shipper. *When Freddie gives a good idea of how to get revenge on Nevel, Sam tells him, "I like it when you get all feisty like that". And he replies "That's the Freddie way." *Freddie lets Sam push him around in the shopping cart, even though he knows she might do something to him. *Freddie seems eager to help Sam "do bad things to that chick" (Tasha). *When Freddie asks Carly to kiss him, Sam rolls her eyes. *When talking to Carly about their plan for Nevel Freddie moves very close to Sam almost putting his arm around her *When Carly explains what tapenade is, Sam and Freddie look at each other and agree it sounds gross *When confronting Nevel, Sam and Freddie are standing very close together. They also simultaneously sneeze and cough on Nevel as he passes by. iScream on Halloween: *In this episode, Sam pushed Freddie inside the 'haunted' room, and she wipes what she thinks is blood on his shirt. *Also when the iCarly crew is in the "haunted" apartment getting ready to start iCarly, Freddie says "Alright now let me establish a cross duplex transmission between my laptop, and my camera" and Sam responds "Wow, a tech talkin' witch boy. Look out ladies." while fanning herself with her hand *Sam doesn't insult Freddie when she sees him in his witch costume. *When Carly goes in her apartment, Sam and Freddie share a look '''before '''Carly shouts, "Oh my god, giant pumpkin!" *Sam calls Freddie 'Witchy-poo'. *Every time Sam insults Freddie, Carly has a smile on her face as if she knows something. 'iSpy a Mean Teacher': *Sam and Freddie give each other a fist bump, twice. iWill Date Freddie: *Right after Valerie asked Freddie out, Sam said: "Umm, Valerie? You might wanna check your webcam and your brain, because I'm pretty sure one of them's malfunctioning." *And as soon as Freddie agrees to go on a date with Valerie, Sam says: "Okay, Valerie, just e-mail Freddie the mental institution that you're locked up in and he'll meet you there," plus, she rolls her eyes. *This is reflected in other episodes, where Sam always insults any girl that compliments Freddie. *Sam slams the door into Valerie's face. *Sam is shown taking a dislike to Valerie the moment she says she thinks Freddie is cute. *While Freddie's on his date, Sam gets Carly to spy on the two. *Sam forcfully pulls Freddie out of his apartment to bag on him for quitting iCarly. *She gave Valerie an angry glare the day after iCarly, "Hey don't be mad at me," Valerie says, "No I will be mad at you, you stole Freddie and that hurt our show," Indicating that she knows without Freddie iCarly will crash and burn without him but can't bear to tell him, as if she's afraid everyone will start getting ideas if she starts being nice to him *Sam meaningfully tells Freddie that he is just as important to the show as her and Carly. They pull each other into a squealworthy hug, even though Carly said nothing about hugging, until Sam gives him a wedgie. Most Seddiers say that she did this because she didn't want anyone getting any ideas. *Sam rubs Freddie's stomach. *Freddie defends Sam against Valerie, saying that she's "just naturally vicious". *Sam tells Freddie to dump Valerie. *Note that she is also the FIRST one to tell him to. *Freddie wants Sam to appreciate the work he does for iCarly. *Freddie tries to justify quitting iCarly because of Sam's treatment towards him (he says, "Yeah, she's always putting me down, and calling me mean names, and every time I get an ice cream cone, she takes it and she licks it. She just licks it all over the place, just to bug me!") *Carly then asked Freddie, "What's the ''real reason you're quitting iCarly?" Carly seems to know that this is not a reason he would leave the show, and that he and Sam have a much better relationship than they let on. Quotes: *'Carly': Tell Freddie he's just as important to the show as we are. Sam: Aw, why don't you just make me drink out of a toliet? Carly: Tell him. Sam: Freddie, you're just as important to the show as we are. Freddie and gives him a wedgie Freddie: She gave me a wedgie! Sam: No charge! Now c'mon, let's do the show. iWant a World Record: *Sam mentions that Freddie would like the Tech section of the world record book. This shows how well she knows Freddie. *And note that when she flips to the technology page she flips right to it, indicating that she bothered to remember the page just for him. iRue the Day: *After Freddie tells Sam and Carly he has bad news, Sam says "The doctors can't fix your face?", but she seems to be joking. *While Sam is trying to shove Gibby's foot in his mouth, Freddie says, "She's not like other girls.". Meaning she's special to Freddie. iPromise Not to Tell: *Sam bumped up Freddie's grades in the school computer so that she didn't owe him money anymore. *Freddie hates to get in trouble, but tells Principle Franklin that he was the one who hacked the school's computer and changed the grades in order to protect Sam. *When Sam asks Carly and Freddie what's their problem, Freddie's reply was "You are." She looked a little upset when he said it. iHeart Art: *Sam and Freddie's bet states that Sam can't insult Freddie without paying him 5 dollars. Freddie asks Sam if she would kiss him, to which she replied: "Not this time, but thank you for your kind offer." The first of many future Seddie bets occured in this episode. *When Spencer gets his art career back, he pays the kids 40 dollars for helping him. After Sam gets the money, she starts insulting Freddie. When she says "No girl will ever want you.", the camera points at Carly, who smiles knowingly. *Freddie then continues on his attempt to make Sam insult him by inviting her to a Galaxy Wars convention. Some may consider that as Freddie asking Sam out on a date. *Sam suffers from withdrawal symptoms after not insulting Freddie for half a week. *Freddie risks losing any remaining respect from his peers by wearing a Nug-Nug costume to school just to annoy Sam. *When Sam finally insults Freddie, she comments that Freddie's butt is oddly shaped, meaning Sam has been looking at Freddie's butt. Quotes: *'Freddie: '''What's cool?' ' '''Sam: '''Not you! *'Freddie: You want to kiss me. '''Sam: What? Dude, I'd rather... (Freddie tilts his head towards her, reminding her of the bet.) Sam: Not do that at this time, but thank you for your kind offer. *'Sam:' And now that I have 40 bucks... (Sam starts insulting Freddie.) Sam: You're a nerd. Freddie: Thank you. Sam: '''Your breath smells like dead feet. '''Freddie: Sure. Sam: No girl will ever want you. Freddie: Noted. Sam: I don't like your pants. Freddie: Fair enough. Sam: If you were a country, you'd be El Salvadork. Freddie: Clever! Sam: Did I make fun of your butt yet? Freddie: No. Sam: It's oddly shaped. Freddie: Keep going. Sam: So is your head. Freddie: Awesome. iHate Sam's Boyfriend: *Freddie asks Sam for the slip with the new segments for the show, and gets upset when instead he gets a hand-drawn picture of Sam and her boyfriend, Jonah. Jealous much? *The whole episode Freddie sort of acted disgusted whenever he saw Sam and Jonah together. *When Freddie implies that Sam isn't a girl, she gets angry and squirts cheese on him. *Freddie laughs when Sam says a joke. *Freddie doesn't want to help Sam ask Jonah out. *Freddie hates that Sam and Jonah are going out. He calls it "disgusting", and doesn't like their inside jokes together. *Freddie comes up with a plan for him and Carly to go out to make Sam jealous. *Freddie seems irritated when Sam brings Jonah to the iCarly rehearsal. *Freddie and Jonah seemed to be friends at first, but when he starts to date Sam, Freddie didn't seem to like Jonah as much. Mabye out of jealousy? iHatch Chicks *When Freddie admits he was upset he wasn't paired up with Carly, Sam looks at Carly, sighs, and looks down. *Sam pulls Duke off of Freddie. *When Freddie thinks he accidently killed the last chick, Sam blames him. Which makes Freddie feel even worse. *This moment shows how Freddie actually cares about what Sam thinks of him. *Note: When Carly was trying to make him feel better, it didn't work. Perhaps hinting his crush on Carly is going away. iDon't Want to Fight: *Freddie gets the girls to put their hair in ponytails, and he ties pull ropes to them. Whenever Sam interrupted Carly, Freddie would yank her ponytail, but when Carly interrupted Sam, he didn't do anything. Sam looked upset at this. Quotes: *'Freddie: '''They say when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it really just means she has a crush on him. '''Sam:' But I wasn't rippin' on a guy. I was rippin' on you. *'Sam:' (after stuttering slightly) Freddie's such a dork sometimes it makes me emotional... iPromote Techfoots: *When in school, Freddie walks around in a circle trying to wear the shoes in. Sam joins in. Also, after Carly's shoes explode, they both take of their own simultaneously. *When Freddie tells Carly and Sam that they got the most viewers ever, Sam high-fives Freddie before high-fiving Carly. iGot Detention: *Freddie compliments Sam on how she makes getting detention look easy. *Sam smiles at the fact Freddie complimented her and says, "years of practice." 'iStakeout:' *Freddie lost a bet with Sam and had to get a tatoo of her face on his arm. After it happened, he didn't mind it much. iMight Switch Schools: *Sam called the teacher and told him that Freddie's mom ran into a swimming pool, to trick Freddie into coming down to the front foyer. there, they made a plan to keep Carly from switching schools. *Throughout the episode, they got along really well. *Sam texted Freddie with Carly's phone saying "I love you." Though Freddie thought it was Carly and it was just a prank, it could be considered a disguised message. *The golf ball Sam and Freddie pick out for the mini-golfers was purple, the official color of Seddie. iFence: *When Freddie landed a poke on Doug Toader, Carly and Sam cheered him on, but Sam cheered extra loud, saying "Kick his butt, Freddie!", louder than Carly. iWin a Date: *When Freddie said: "I'm in love with someone else," Sam looked back down at her food with a depressed face. Season 2 iSaw Him First: *When Freddie walked up to Sam's kissing booth scheme for Shane, looked at him with an annoyed face and said: "Not for nine billion dollars," because she thought he wanted to kiss her. But she hesitated in saying this at first, as if she was deciding whether or not to insult him. *He told her that he wanted her to win, but she said he just wanted Carly to lose so he could date Carly. his response was: "THAT IS...true.". After hearing that, she looked away from him and had a sad face on. *When flirting with Shane Sam says "What's cooler than a guy in the AV Club?" and Freddie is in the AV Club. *Freddie appears jealous when both girls flirt with and fawn over Shane. *When Freddie sees Sam's plate of cookies she allows him to eat one, saying "Go for it". *When the girls try to determine who saw Shane first, Freddie could've said it was Sam so he'd get Carly. But instread he is truthful and says neither one can go out with him. iStage an Intervention: *Sam goes through a lot of work to make sure Freddie had all sorts of bad things happen to him, and that he thinks that it's because of a chain letter he refused to send. *At the end, Freddie finds out thet Sam is behind all the bad things happening to him, and pulls a prank back on her. iOwe You: *Freddie tells Carly that Sam wouldn't accept the money they got from using iCarly because it was 'a pride thing'. This small speech shows us that Freddie knows Sam much more than when he did when they first met. It could mean that he pays attention to her and knows more about her than Carly, her best friend, who is supposed to know more about Sam than anyone. iHurt Lewbert: *This is the first episode in which they call each other by their last names (Benson/Puckett). *When Mrs Benson is lecturing Lewbert, Sam is tightly gripping Freddie's arm and they exchange cute little glances between each other. iGo To Japan: * When the kids find out that iCarly was nominated for the iWeb Awards, Sam and Freddie give each other a high five. * Sam tells Freddie that he should give up with the idea of Carly falling in love with him. * Sam tells Freddie he isn't getting paid to look pretty. * On the car ride to go shopping, Freddie makes fun of Sam's "I Heart Las Vegas" underwear, making it obvious that he looked in her suitcase. *Sam uses Freddie's camcorder and doesn't break it. * Freddie gives Sam a very flirtacious tummy tickle and she doesn't mind, she even laughs. * Freddie only expresses his excitement about his smart idea with Sam, not Carly. * The hug seems to last longer than the one between Carly and Freddie. They lean in to hug, the camera swivels around for a few seconds, and then turns back to Sam and Freddie, who are just letting go of their hug. ** Note: Carly and Freddie's hug lasted exactly 2 seconds. Freddie and Sam's hug lasted 8 seconds. * When holding the award, Sam and Freddie dance the same way while Carly just stands there. * When they are first looking at their competition's videos in the iCarly studio, Freddie is sitting noticeably closer to Sam. Quotes: *'Sam': Carly, when Mrs. Briggs said that you couldn't pick people for the talent show did you give up? Carly: No. Sam: And what about the time when those cops were screaming and yelling at me to stop running, did I give up? Carly: No, you kept running. Sam: And Freddie, have you given up that someday Carly will fall in love with you? Freddie: No. Sam: Well you should. iChristmas: *When Carly comes back to the real world, she hugs Freddie, and Sam walks in on them and says "Woah, mama, what's going on here?" This could lead us to believe Sam possibly wanted to interrupt them, or that she may be jealous. *If you look at Freddie's face as he and Carly pull away from their hug, he looks almost embarassed for hugging Carly in front of Sam. iKiss: *Sam chases Freddie around the apartment, and at the end of the scene threatens that she will 'get' him. *Sam seems to feel bad about hurting Freddie's feelings; this shows progressing friendship. She also reveals that she had never kissed anyone for the sake of his feelings. *When on the fire escape, Sam pushes that getting so worked up over a first kiss is stupid to Freddie. They both seem to carry on the conversation, and many Seddie shippers believe that they wanted to kiss each other. *Right before they kiss Sam tells Freddie, "Well, lean," showing she wants him to make the first move. *They kiss for eight seconds. (If Sam thought getting so worked up about a first kiss was stupid, why did she kiss the person she 'hates'?) *After the kiss, they each state that they hate each other, but in a friendly manner. The camera shot showed Sam smile as she walked away, and Freddie smile as he watched her leave. Quotes: *'Freddie:' I was just gonna say... Sam: '''That we should kiss? '''Freddie: '''You're gonna break my arm now right? '''Sam: '''No. '''Freddie: '''Well should we? Just so both of us can get it over with? '''Sam: Hmm... Just to get it over with. Freddie: Just to get it over with. Sam: And you swear we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over. Freddie: Totally, and we'll never tell anyone. Sam: Never. Sam: Well... lean. (Freddie leans and they kiss for about 8 seconds) Freddie(after the kiss): Well that was...um...Sam: Nice.. Freddie: Yeah, nice, um... Sam: Good...work. Freddie: Thank you, you too. Freddie (smiling, as Sam leaves, in a sweet tone): Hey, I hate you. Sam (smiles awkwardly): Hate you, too. iRocked the Vote: *When David Archuleta won "America Sings", Carly and Sam hugged each other in excitment. Then Carly hugged Freddie, and when Freddie turned to hug Sam, they didn't hug, but just stood there in awkward silence. *Freddie picked out a dress for Sam to wear in the music video. *Sam ACTUALLY complimented Freddie on his music video for Wade. Has she ever complimented him nicely on ANYTHING? *She rarely insulted him. *They both agreed on something and acted sort of like friends in this episode. 'iTwins' *Freddie asks Melanie out, thinking she's Sam. *Freddie doesn't appear upset that he kissed her after Sam "admits" there's no Melanie. *Sam usually wouldn't back down. However, she let Freddie believe there was no Melanie, meaning she might want him to feel good about himself. *Freddie tells Melanie she looks hot, even though he still thinks she's Sam. 'iMeet Fred:' *Sam dragged Freddie to an unseeable part of Fred's clubhouse and beat him with a tennis raquet. When they came back, both their hair was messed up and the tennis raquet was broken. *If the racquet incident weren't enough, Sam took Freddie with her to help Spencer get away from Lucas's (Fred's) monster dog. She pushed him out and then jumped on him. *Fred/Lucas laughed after the two returned, saying "You guys are cute." This may mean he believes Seddie is cute together, or is a Seddie shipper, much like Spencer is believed to be. 'iLook Alike:' *A rare occasion it is when Sam isn't mean to Freddie. In most of this episode, they were just friendly with each other. *They both got excited about going to the MMA fight way more than Carly was. When Carly asked who the MMA wrestler was, they gave simultaneous "Whats?". *During this episode, they finished each other's sentences twice. *When the gang's look-alikes were there, Sam's look-alike whispered to her: "When did Freddie start looking so hot?" 'iMake Sam Girlier:' *When Carly asks Freddie to roleplay with Sam, she lets out a small giggle. Is it possible she knows something we don't? *When Sam beats up the bully, Carly and Freddie both cheer her on. After she finished, Sam hugged Carly and Freddie joined in with the hug. *Sam covers Freddie's face with the paper bag asking how she could 'pretend' to like him if she had to look at his face. Maybe it would be too realistic for her? Quotes: *'Freddie:' Alright, I got a few words to say about Sam. Sam: You better watch it, Fredifer. Freddie: I just wanna say, Sam, even though you constantly cause me both physical and emotional pain... laughs Freddie: chuckles Not joking. I think of you and me as really close friends. Sam: Apparently, I haven't caused him enough emotional pain. laughs Freddie: Sam, you're fun, you're cool, and you're the only girl I've ever seen knock out a truck driver using only a carton of milk. So, happy birthday, you crazy psychopath! 'iGo Nuclear: ' *Freddie is jealous when Sam gets an A on the project, and Sam seems satisfied about this. iDate A Bad Boy: *Freddie makes Sam a website. *Freddie and Sam are at the Groovy Smoothie together, and not fighting. *Freddie seems to be more annoyed than usual when Sam was talking about how 'SMOKIN HOT' Griffin is. *Also near the end of the second part, when Freddie runs away from the studio, Sam asks Carly "Will he ever give up on you?" in a saddened tone of voice. 'iReunite with Missy:' *Sam went to Freddie to tell him about Missy being evil. When he didn't believe her, she looked really depressed. He told her to give him one reason for him to believe her, and she said she came to him for help. When she asks him this, he licks his lip, as if remembering something *Freddie gave Missy the School at Sea Trip, the trip he desperately wanted to go, even though he won it. He didn't want anyone to know. *Carly told Freddie that he cared about Sam, and upon this statement, he agreed. Quotes: *'Freddie:' I don't believe you. Sam: Okay, one more time. 'Carly was my best friend first and I'm taking her back!' Freddie: There is no way Missy said that! Sam: 'She ''did! 'Freddie: '''Y'know, maybe Carly's right, maybe you're just jealous of Missy. ''doesn't respond and a clear expression of sadness shows on her face. 'Sam: '''Okay, just... forget it. Don't believe me." ''walks away and Freddie sighs, frowning. '''Freddie: Give me one reason I should believe you. returns Sam: Have I ever come to you for help before? For anything? shrugs and Sam walks away *'Wendy:' Okay, Benson, you were too nice. Freddie: Huh? Carly: Why? What'd he do? Wendy: You know that "School At Sea" contest last week? Carly: Yeah. Freddie:'Wendy... ''signals Wendy to stop talking '''Carly: What about it? Freddie: Bye, Wendy! Wendy to walk away Wendy: Freddie won it. Freddie: No, no I didn't. Wendy: Yeah, you did. Carly: No, Missy Robinson won it. Wendy: she talks, Freddie shakes his head, denying it No, Freddie won it and then he told Principal Franklin he wanted to give it to Missy. Freddie's cheek. Sweet boy. walks away. Carly: You gave up that cool trip, just to get rid of Missy. Freddie: tough I was protecting iCarly. Carly: No, you care about Sam. Freddie: Well, she was really upset... Carly: And you said she wasn't your friend. Freddie: Yeah, whatever... Carly: his stomach, mocking his voice Yeah, whatever... Freddie: Yeah, stop it! 'iMust Have Locker 239:' *Sam and Freddie had to share a locker, much to Freddie's dismay. *When Sam's mom drove through the wall, Freddie was protecting Sam. Season 3 iThink They Kissed: *Carly asks Sam and Freddie if they enjoyed their kiss, to which they look at eachother, but before any could answer, Spencer interupted them. Seddiers believe they enjoyed it and they probably did since after the kiss, they both agreed it was "nice". *When Sam is on the laughing gas she says "I like...fried chicken". Then she says she was afraid to tell Carly her real secret. Many Seddiers took note that fried chicken and Freddie start with the same two letters... Also, if you rearrage the letters from 'FRIED CHICKEN', you will obtain 'FREDIE'. Try it out. And Seddiers say that fried chicken is Sam's nickname for Freddie iCook: *In the iCarly segment "Eh, why don't you cook dis?", if you look to the meatball plate, thecrumbs are shaped into the letter "F". Who was the last one to see those meatballs? Sam. *After Carly said that Ricky Flame quit cooking, they both simutaneously said "What, why?" then slapped each other. *When Freddie walked up and saw that Sam's locker was smoking he pulled her away like he didn't want her to get hurt. ; ) *When Spencer gives them pens, notice Sam chose the purple one, and purple is the Seddie color. iSpeed Date: *When Sam claims that if a boy wants her, he has to ask her out, the camera focuses on Freddie's face and he had a pondering look. Maybe a backstage hint? Plus, her eyes flickered to Freddie when she said, "he should ask me." After this, she says, "And pay for it. Or you could just give me the money and stay out of my life." Notice that she said "YOU", not "he", indicating that she was speaking directly to some, not indirectly about some guy. *After an insult, Freddie takes out a bag of bacon, and in order to get it, Sam says "Wow Freddie, I never realized what a hot handsome hunk of boy you really are." She said this quickly, even without a thought before hand. *During the last scene, Sam walks in on Freddie and Carly slow dancing, and upon this, she silently leaves. As she closed the door, she looked back at them, and seemed to be upset with a clearly depressed expression on her face. *Many fans believe she looked like she was about to cry. *When Freddie was dancing with Carly he didn't look exactly happy. iCarly Awards: *Sam pushes Freddie out of the way after he fills in for her when she has to use the bathroom. Note: he was standing next to Carly. Maybe she didn't want Freddie near Carly after she saw them dancing at the Groovy Smoothies *When the guy in the vidio says Sam's name Freddie looks up and smiles at her. iHave My Principals: * Freddie told Sam before anyone else on how well iCarly did. *Simultaneously "What? Why?" *Freddie tried to stop Sam from ticking off the superintendant. (Trying to protect her, perhaps?) *Freddie lets Sam punch him, and before he does Sam asks if he is sure, hinting that she does not want to hurt him. *Freddie and Sam hold hands right before Mr. Franklin got his principal job back, then Sam reached for Carly's hand. *Sam said "No offense to you and the other nubs of the world." Since when does Sam say no offense to Freddie? iFind Lewberts Lost Love: *Sam picks up Freddie. *They look at pictures of Lewbert together and say "Aww" like proud parents. *After Sam tells Freddie "Hold onto your sauce" they share a cute smile and head-nod. *Sam and Freddie go talk to Lewbert together. iMove Out: *Freddie times how long it takes for Sam to break into the Petographers studio. iQuit iCarly: *Freddie doesn't immediatly take Carly's side. *He screams very loudly (just as loud as he did for Carly) when Sam is hanging off the window washers platform. *When Spencer pulled the girls up, Freddie immediately helps Sam up and holds her. After she realizes this, she pulls back suddenly. iSaved Your Life: *Sam sincerely wants the best for Freddie and tries to make him see that Carly does not love him. *Freddie actually agrees with Sam and breaks it off with Carly. *Extended Edition- Carly says Sam will hit her when she tells Sam how she and Freddie kissed. Does Carly know something that we dont? *Sam throws Spencer's pizza down when she tells him what happened to Freddie *When Sam told Freddie he was "just bacon", some Seddiers noted that Sam loves bacon. Perhaps a hint? Quotes: *Sam: chuckling Well, good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Benson! Carly: Sam... Freddie: Stop. rings to class Carly: Oh, second bell. kisses Freddie See you after class. Sam: Yeah. Savor it. Freddie: Savor what? Sam: The love. The Carly love. Freddie: Jealous? Sam: Gross. Freddie: Then what's your problem? Sam: Not my problem, yours. Freddie: Wait... Sam: Go to class, crutchie. Freddie: What problem do I have? Sam: You want the truth? Freddie: Let's hear it. Sam: Remember two years ago, when I dated that guy Eric Moseby, the kid with the big nose? Freddie: Sure, Noseby Moseby. Sam: And remember when he tried for me to be his girlfriend for like six months, and I kept saying "Get away from me or I'll kill you."? nods And then he bought me a subscription to the "Bacons of the World" club, and boom, I thought I was in love with the guy? Freddie: I'm listening. Sam: I was never in love with him, I was in love with the foreign bacon that kept showing up on my door every month! Like a beautiful greasy dream. Freddie: I doubt that bacon could make you think you're in love with someone. Sam: You ever had Bolivian bacon? Freddie: No. Sam: It changes you. Freddie: Well, I didn't buy Carly any foreign bacon, I saved her life. Sam: And that's Carly's bacon! She's not in love with you, she's in love with what you did. Freddie: You just can't stand the idea of Carly and me as a couple. Sam: Very true, it makes me want to puke up blood. But still, what I said is true. And you know it. Freddie: I gotta get to class. iWas a Pageant Girl: * Freddie says in a cute voice, "Aww, Sam, if you're in love with me just say so," to which Sam doesn't say no, just a weird, "Nyahh," which Freddie mirrors back. Some Seddiers notice how she didn't give a direct "no". The "nyeh" sounds could be interpreted as "Nyeh, not right now" or "not this time", but that is open to interpretation.. *Sam gets all touchy when Freddie laughs at her being a pageant girl. *At the end, Sam tries to get Freddie's attention. *When Sam tells Freddie to bring her her soup he doesn't protest just brings it to her even smiling and shaking his head a little. iEnrage Gibby: *Sam calls Freddie, "Fredilupe," to which he responds. *Sam is overall nice to Freddie, excluding the fact she was training Gibby. *Sam didn't seem to mind Tasha before, but as Tasha causes a strain in Gibby and Freddie's friendship, Sam seems rude to Tasha. Like when Tasha asks if she can sit during iCarly, Carly happily replied while Sam said 'I don't care' in a rude tone. iSpace Out: *Freddie laughs at Carly when her face goes all whacko. *Sam and Freddie have a fight on the floor. *When Sam says she wants nuts, Freddie gives her a bag of them with a smile. *Sam whacks Freddie with the nuts, and after they get up they exchange a cute smirk just before the scene cuts. *Sam and Freddie argue with Carly about "Space Madness". *Freddie starts fighting back whenever Sam initiates something. *Some fans think the mysterious little girl Spencer sees is Sam and Freddie's daughter from the future. iFix A Popstar: *Sam takes the fork out of Freddie's shoulder *The song Love Me, Hate Me that Ginger Fox sings explains the Seddie relationship perfectly. *Sam and Freddie watch a video of Ginger washing her hair with bleu cheese dressing. In the balcony scene in "iKiss", Sam apologizes for once filling his shampoo bottle with bleu cheese dressing, among other things. *Sam and Freddie barely fight in this episode. *When Freddie started getting all technical with Sam and she went "Dude!" he immediately went "I'll shut up" like he didn't want to start a fight. *This episode shows that Sam and Freddie are starting to get along better without Carly around. iWon't Cancel The Show: *Sam notified ONLY Freddie that she had been sent to juvie. Not her best friend, but him. Coincidence? I don't believe in them. *Freddie appeared more concerned than Carly that Sam had been arrested. *When Freddie was speaking Spanish, he appeared to be reading the text that Sam had sent him. How does Sam know Spanish? Has she been picking it up from Freddie? iBelieve In Bigfoot: *While arguing, Sam asks Freddie why he can't be "more appealing". Note the word "more". This might mean she does think him appealing, just not too much. *While Sam is asleep, Carly tells Freddie in a potentionally flirty tone. But Freddie ignores her tone by mocking Sam lightly, saying she's probably dreaming about "a field of sausage and fried chicken legs". He also ignores her perhaps flirtatious comment later when they saw the squirrels. This could be Freddie maturing from his crush, or him devloping feelings towards another ''girl... *When Sam hits the other hikers, Freddie replies. "It's refreshing when she hits someone that's not me!" Quotes: *'Freddie: 'Why aren't you dressed in your 80's costume? '''Sam: '''Why aren't you more appealing? iPsycho *Sam sticks her tongue inside Freddie's ear. *freddie notices that sam was chewing on a duck bone.some fans think that freddie knows this because he was looking at her 10 minutes. iBeat the Heat: *Freddie knows Sam well enough to be able to guess exactly what she was doing in the freezer, while Carly did not know. *When Spencer brings in the new air conditioner, both Sam and Freddie stick their armpits over it first. *Sam constantly makes fun of Sabrina, perhaps showing that she is jealous of her. *Sam asked Freddie to rub her neck. Sam would have never asked Freddie to do something like that in the past. *If you look really quickly while Carly is saying "Where's my Utopian society?", you can see Sam gently shove Freddie's arm to get past him. *Freddie helps Sam move away the flexible yellow tubes from Griffin's PeeWee Baby bins. *During Carly's speech, Sam and Freddie kept turning to each other and smiling. *At the very end of the episode after Carly's project is ruined by Sabrina, Sam and Freddie both look towards Carly. Whether they're looking at Carly or looking past Carly and at each other is arguable. Season 4 iGot A Hot Room *Sam pinches Freddie playfully. *Freddie wears a "Liquid Chicken" Penny-T. Sam likes chicken. *They are having a civilized conversation walking up to the apartment. *When Spencer warns them about the wet spot on the carpet, they both back up together while Carly goes up front alone. *When Spencer slams the door running away, they crash into it together. *Freddie wears blue and Sam wears red, which makes purple.(seddies colour) *They dance together after Spencer reveals that he has $82,000. *Several things in Carly's room are purple. *Sam jumps on top of Freddie when using Carly's trampoline. *Sam and Freddie both speak languages other than English which is revealed in this episode. *Freddie and Sam (or Nathan and Jennette) sing the ''Victorious and Drake & Josh theme songs even after Carly stops. *They don't fight at all in this episode. Category:Browse Category:Seddie